


Good, Better, Best

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene ficlet for 1x05: after Carrie leaves the brownstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Better, Best

Carrie walked away from the brownstone, a bit pained, but also a bit relieved. The tension with Sherlock (that bastard!) lurking in the background had been palpable for her, and she was optimistic that she never would see him again.

But her heart panged a bit. Because of Joanie.

“You were a good friend. But you were an even better doctor,” Carrie had said to her at the door. She meant it, but she had something else to add that she just couldn’t bring herself to say, not with Sherlock present. Had she been able to say it would have meant vindication for him, and there was no way Carrie was going to give him the satisfaction.

“And you were the best lover I’ve ever had,” she added softly as she continued the trek back to her apartment.


End file.
